Rencontre improbable
by Frasyl
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki est chargé de surveiller un étrange homme arrivé depuis peu à Karakura et possédant une force mystérieuse. Yaoi


_Disclamer : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, ceux de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Encore un défi sur un cross-over cette fois entre l'univers de St Seiya et celui de Bleach et plus particulièrement de Milo et Byakuya Kuchiki._  
_Yaoi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rencontre improbable**

Il faisait nuit quand le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki arriva dans l'espace de la ville de Karakura dans le monde des humains sur ordre de ses supérieurs. Il se mit tout de suite en quête de sa cible, ne prenant pas le peine de revêtir un gigai dont il n'aurait sans doute aucun besoin vu qu'il ne devait que surveiller cet étrange humain apparu une nuit comme par magie et possédant une véritable mystérieuse force tapie et pourtant silencieuse au fond de lui qui n'était pas du raijestu. C'est du moins ce qu'avait pu en déduire les personnes de la division douze analysant sans relâche les différentes données en provenance de cette ville très particulière où évoluait le shinagami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki. Cette force semblant croître de jour en jour, on l'avait envoyé pour surveiller que l'individu ne dérape pas, ou essayer ce comprendre son but.

Le capitaine de la sixième division se rendit donc directement à l'appartement de l'homme en question, un certain Milo Scorpio. Drôle de nom, se dit-il en vérifiant sur la porte avant d'y entrer. Ce n'était certes pas japonais.

Il découvrit un homme avec de longs cheveux bleus, allongé sur le sol de son salon en train de faire une esquisse au fusain d'un portrait. Il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler totalement les traits de celui qu'il dessinait, froissant les feuilles blanches à peine entamées dont il était insatisfait. Quand, dans un geste rageur, l'homme finit par envoyer valser feuilles et fusain à l'autre bout de la pièce, Byakuya eut un semblant de sourire méprisant sur l'impatience dont il faisait preuve.

Ce dernier se releva et se rendit au coin cuisine pour se faire un café qu'il avala d'un trait et Byakuya put alors le détailler tout à son aise. Il avait un physique développé tout en force, ayant très certainement subi un entraînement long et rigoureux au vu des muscles qu'il voyait saillir à travers le tee-shirt, de longues jambes également musclées semblait-il sous le jean qu'il portait et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ses longues boucles, d'un bleu presque violet par moment… outremer peut-être, songea le capitaine et pour parfaire ce corps de rêve, son visage avait des traits tout à fait digne d'une statue grecque. C'était un magnifique jeune homme dont n'importe quelle humaine un tant soit peu sensée serait immédiatement tombé sous le charme et pourtant il avait l'air horriblement malheureux.

Milo, car c'était son nom vint s'allonger sur son lit, poussa un long soupir, prit un cahier qu'il ouvrit à la première page et se mit à le lire. Par-dessus son épaule, présence silencieuse et indétectable, le capitaine de la sixième division le parcourut avec lui. Son contenu était saisissant. Le journal commençait environ un mois après son arrivée, soit il y avait plus de six mois aujourd'hui :

_Karakura le 20 avril 2005_

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Je me nomme Milo Sorpio. C'est le nom inscrit sur mes papiers, sur la porte de mon appartement qui me semble à la fois si familier et si étranger et c'est également ainsi que mes amis m'appelle, enfin ceux qui se disent mes amis, qu'apparemment je connais aussi mais dont bizarrement, je n'ai aucun souvenirs._

_Mes premiers souvenirs tangibles remontent à un mois, quand je me suis éveillé ici un matin. Tout mes faits et gestes depuis ce matin-là me semble encore tellement irréels que j'ai bien du mal à rassembler un semblant de raison dans ce qui m'arrive, ce qui me pousse à écrire ce recueil pour notifier ma vie et tenter de rassembler des souvenirs plus lointain qui viennent chaque nuit me hanter. J'essaierai, autant que possible, d'y reporter mes rêves ainsi que mon quotidien afin d'y voir un jour un peu plus clair dans ce capharnaüm qu'est ma vie aujourd'hui. _

_Mon nom tout d'abord, Milo me semble normal, familier comme s'il était réellement le mien et je pense qu'il l'est, dans mes rêves c'est aussi ainsi qu'on m'appelle mais j'y reviendrai. Scorpio, là aussi cela m'est familier mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ce nom ou plutôt le signe zodiacal du scorpion m'est familier comme s'il faisait parti intégrante de moi. C'est mon signe, d'après mes papiers mais bien plus que cela sans que je puisse vraiment me l'expliquer. Ma vie, je suis éducateur. J'aide les adolescents en difficulté et cette ville semble en compter un certain nombre. J'aime bien ce boulot, même si comme tout le reste, je n'en ai aucun souvenir d'avant ce matin-là. Je me lève le matin, me rend à mon travail, discute avec des voisins, des connaissances (difficile d'appeler amis des gens qui ont l'air très gentils mais dont on ne se souvient pas vraiment), boit à l'occasion un verre avec certains et finit inlassablement par revenir dans cet appartement vide où je mange un bout avant de dormir. _

_Mes « rêves » enfin. Ils reviennent chaque nuit et ce depuis la première dont je me souvienne. Je suis alors ailleurs, parlant une autre langue que le japonais (au passage, je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir jamais appris cette langue que je parle aujourd'hui couramment), le grec sans doute, ce qui collerait assez bien avec le lieu et mon prénom._

_Le lieu est presque toujours le même : une sorte de temple, en fait ils sont treize en tout si j'ai bien vu, je pense et je suis dans l'un d'eux revêtue d'une étrange armure toute en or. Mon index droit peut alors devenir un dard rouge que je j'utilise pour frapper mes ennemis (qui sont-ils ? d'où viennent-ils ? pour l'instant je l'ignore encore). _

_Parfois, un de mes compagnons je suppose, revêtu comme moi de cette étrange armure quoique que différente, vient me rendre visite et nous discutons quand la situation est calme au dehors. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, je le sens sans être rationnellement capable de l'expliquer. J'ai essayé cent fois de dessiner son visage une fois éveillé sans y parvenir. Eveillé, ses traits et son nom m'échappent alors que dans mes rêves, je suis sûr de le nommer. Il est noble et fier et aussi froid que la glace, mais moi je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade (ne me demandez pas comment ni pourquoi mais je le sais,) qu'il utilise cet attitude pour cacher ses vrais sentiments._

_D'autre fois, je me retrouve entouré de onze de mes compagnons tous comme moi revêtu d'or, lui est là aussi, et nous faisons alors une tous ensemble une chose importante mais dont je n'arrive pas encore à me souvenir précisément. Nous sommes à ce moment devant un énorme mur de pierre._

_Le 21 avril 2005_

_Il m'est arrivé une chose étrange aujourd'hui à mon travail, alors que j'essayais, sans grand succès, de faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle d'un de mes jeunes délinquants un peu borné, j'ai eu soudain envie de lui faire subir un entraînement physique intensif… c'est vrai que j'utilise au mieux le complexe sportif laissé à notre bon vouloir par la ville mais c'était différent, comme s'il fallait à tout prix le pousser au-delà de ses limites pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses essentielles de vie. Est-ce cela qui m'est arrivé dans cette ancienne vie qui me revient par brides de rêves ? Etais-je une sorte de guerrier ? Dans ces brides de souvenirs, je possède une force quasi surhumaine, comme mes compagnons d'armes d'ailleurs. Est-ce que cette force était employée à sauver le monde ou du moins à le rendre meilleur ?_

_Une chose est certaine maintenant dans ma tête, l'époque était quelque peu différente. Ma certitude vient des objets de la vie de tous les jours. Le téléphone portable par exemple est une de ces choses dont je sais me servir aujourd'hui sans jamais en avoir eu en main et ce n'est pas la seule chose différente._

Milo passa quelques pages pour arriver à la fin des écrits qu'il avait consignés et le capitaine de la sixième division se dit qu'il prendrait le temps de les lire plus tard. Sous ses yeux le jeune homme inscrivit la date du jour et écrivit :

_Le 9 octobre 2005_

_Ça y est, ça recommence. Cette sensation d'être épié. J'étais tranquillement en train d'essayer une fois de plus de faire le portrait de mon ami quand je l'ai à nouveau ressentie._

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à lecture de ces mots, il était sûr de n'avoir rien laissé au hasard et aucun humain normal ne pouvait le voir ou même le sentir. Est-ce que ce Milo était finalement vraiment un être spécial lui aussi ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas le voir, juste percevoir sa présence…

_Ça m'énerve ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, ce que je fais ici ! Et pourquoi on me surveille ! Ça fait presque six mois maintenant, six longs mois à reporter fidèlement ces brides de rêves, trois longs mois à vivre une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Je le sais, je le sens, ce n'est pas ma vie…_

Rageusement le jeune homme ferma le cahier et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Avant d'y arriver, il se retourna et lança à la pièce vide :

- Je vais prendre une douche ! J'ai droit à un peu d'intimité non ?

Byakuya Kuchiki sourit franchement cette fois et lui répondit même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre :

- Faut quand même que je fasse mon travail moi…

Milo sourit sans se retourner. Il avait parfaitement entendu, même si celui, car à la voix c'était celui, qui l'observait ne le savait pas… et il n'avait aucune intention de le lui faire savoir…

Un homme hein ? Tu vas pas être déçu par le spectacle mon coco, pensa-t-il.

Le capitaine Kuchiki n'hésita pas et franchit le mur le séparant de celui qu'il devait surveiller. Il le découvrit nu, sous un milliard de gouttes d'eau s'échappant de la douche et entouré d'un brouillard dense du à la condensation entre la fraîcheur de la pièce et la température de l'eau s'écoulant de la pomme de douche. Brûlante très certainement. Malgré lui, la vision le laissa bouche bée. Milo avait non seulement un visage d'Adonis mais le corps qui allait avec et encore ! Il ne le voyait que de dos…

Milo sentit sa présence et prit tout son temps pour se retourner et lui faire face. S'il sentait sa présence, l'endentait et arrivait approximativement à situer sa position, il ne le voyait pas encore mais il soupçonnait que cela ne tarderait pas. Mais pour ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, cela n'avait pas grande importance, l'essentiel était que lui le voit. Il souleva lentement ses longs cheveux des deux mains, les offrit à la caresse du jet d'eau chaude en prenant volontairement une position des plus sensuelles. Puis se mains glissèrent sur son cou, dans une lente et douce caresse qu'il prolongea un long moment, le tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les yeux mis clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Un premier gémissement lui échappa.

Byakuya retint son souffle alors qu'une vague de chaleur l'envahissait bien malgré lui. Non, non et non… il devait rester insensible… maître de lui comme tout bon capitaine le serait, il était en mission ! Oui mais… Comment résister ? Ces mains glissant lentement vers le torse divinement sculpté, ces lèvres qui murmuraient des mots qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre, ces longues cascades de cheveux venant elle aussi, caresser ce corps bien trop sublime. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, ce sexe se dressant lentement mais sûrement sous le plaisir que le grec faisait croître volontairement en lui… et qui attirait ses yeux comme un aimant. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres qu'il gardait pourtant obstinément serrées.

Milo, tous ses sens en alertes, l'entendit parfaitement ce soupir et sourit. Ses mains glissèrent encore un peu et l'une d'elle attrapa sa fière virilité dressée pour la caresser presque tendrement, songea le capitaine de la sixième division en face de lui. Le grec laissa échapper un gémissement et confiant en sa victoire sur son voyeur, se laissa complètement aller à son plaisir solitaire, oubliant même jusqu'à cette présence non désirée.

Byakuya Kuchiki s'avoua rapidement vaincu. Les joues en feu, l'aine douloureuse, il fuit la salle de bain et la vision trop parfaite de cet Adonis s'égarant dans les plaisirs de la chair, comme pour le défier. Le shinigami était loin d'être naïf et savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait entrepris que pour le gêner dans sa tâche. Mais même un shinigami noble comme lui, capitaine de division, n'en restait pas moins un homme ordinaire. Ajouter à cela que le noble en question s'était abstenu en hommage à sa défunte femme qu'il avait particulièrement aimé depuis sa mort et le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre. Byakuya Kuchiki se retrouvait maintenant dans une position embarrassante au possible.

Il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur le séparant de la salle de bain d'où des bruits parfaitement identifiables lui parvenaient encore. Il n'avait pas le choix, ses mains glissèrent sous son hakama, désireuses de le soulager au plus vite. Perdu dans son propre plaisir, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et son occupant revenir dans la pièce. Son regard ne se porta sur lui que quand, enfin soulagé, il relevait la tête :

- Fier de toi ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix glaciale encore persuadé qu'il ne l'entendait pas.  
- Pas vraiment… répondit Milo en souriant tristement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir provoqué…

Le grec, vêtu d'un simple peignoir, traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant longuement :

- Tu m'en veux ? interrogea-t-il à haute voix

N'obtenant aucune réponse bien qu'il sente toujours la présence de son observateur, il répéta avec sincérité :

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

Puis il prit son cahier et commença à écrire.

Byakuya réfléchit rapidement, il l'entendait tout autant qu'il le sentait. De plus en plus étrange…Il se releva et quitta rapidement l'appartement : dans l'immédiat, il avait besoin de faire un brin de toilette et de faire le point de ce qu'il avait découvert avec ses supérieurs.

Il dut même faire un aller-retour rapide à la Soul Sociéty pour expliquer directement au commandant en chef que Milo Scorpio n'était pas un simple humain comme tous ceux de Karakura. Il ne put revenir que le lendemain soir pour découvrir l'appartement vide, le grec ne semblait pas être encore rentré. Il s'installa sur le lit pour lire ce qu'avait écrit le jeune homme la veille, juste après l'incident :

_Je l'ai blessé… quel qu'il soit, je l'ai blessé par pur orgueil… Je n'en suis pas fier mais ça fait tellement mal d'ignorer tout, de chercher vainement à se rappeler des choses qui ne vous reviennent que par brides, et encore au milieu de rêves, où il m'est bien difficile de trier le vrai du faux._ _Et puis cette solitude… elle me pèse tant parfois. Tous ses soi-disant amis qui ignorent même que je recherche la compagnie d'autres hommes plutôt que celle des femmes ! Ils me traînent dans des bars à la recherche de la perle rare et je n'ose même pas leur dire que je ne la trouverais jamais ici parce que je sais que je l'ai déjà trouvé dans mon autre vie… Encore une chose que je suis incapable d'expliquer, pourtant de celle-là aussi j'en suis convaincu, parce que je le sens là tout au fond de mon cœur, cette place est occupée par quelqu'un qui m'est cher… Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser… je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Il avait l'air bien plus intelligent que mes surveillants habituels. J'aurais peut-être pu m'en faire un ami au lieu de réagir ainsi ! _

Byakuya découvrit alors autre chose sur les pages de ce journal, il était régulièrement comme parsemée de gouttes d'eau séchée, en fait surtout sur les dernières pages… des larmes ! La solitude et la perte de mémoire semblait peser de plus en plus au jeune homme qui écrivait ces lignes. Il se leva d'un bond, soudain pris d'un terrible pressentiment.

Quittant rapidement l'appartement, il se mit à chercher le jeune grec dans toute la ville, la parcourant en shumpo. Il pénétra dans un nombre incalculable de lieux de détentes, visitant inlassablement cinémas, bars, salles de jeux vidéo ainsi que tout ce que cette ville pouvait compter comme établissements plus privés et réservés à une clientèle adulte. C'est finalement dans une boite de nuit gay qu'il finit par le retrouver. Comme il s'y attendait le jeune homme avait déjà ingurgité une bonne dose d'alcool et se faisait draguer ouvertement par des espèces de pervers qui n'en voulait visiblement qu'à son corps. Leurs façons de poser leurs grosses pattes sur lui étaient répugnantes. Le capitaine de la sixième division réprima un violent frisson de dégoût. Il sortit rapidement pour enfiler un gigai qu'il avait cette fois fort heureusement prévu.

Milo n'arrivait même pas à se saouler. Et il aurait fallu qu'il le soit pour laisser ces mecs arrivés à leurs fins. Il avait désespérément besoin de contact humain certes mais pas à ce point là quand même. Il tourna brusquement la tête pour éviter un baiser un peu trop entreprenant mais l'autre homme bloqua son mouvement pour l'en empêcher, fatigué de ses tentatives d'évasions :

- Mon coco, tu ne vas pas y couper cette fois, lui murmura-t-il.  
Le grec voulut se défaire de l'étreinte forcée mais l'alcool qu'il avait bu lui rendait la tâche difficile :  
- Je serai vous, je filerai sans demander mon reste ! intervint une voix glaciale que Milo reconnut sans peine.  
- Eh, il est à nous le gamin ! rétorqua un des hommes. T'as qu'à attendre ton tour !  
- Non, je ne crois pas… répondit Byakuya Kuchiki en posant simplement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme tentant d'embrasser Milo et y exerçant une pression si forte que ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha sa proie. Partez ! ajouta le shinigami d'une voix tranchante, où je me fais un plaisir de vous réduire en charpie…

Les deux hommes filèrent sans demander leurs restes. Milo se laissa tomber, soulagé, au fond de la banquette, regardant attentivement son sauveur, enfin aussi bien qu'il le put dans la semi pénombre. Sa beauté, sa stature et son charisme lui coupa presque le souffle. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient librement sur les épaules, ses yeux semblaient prêts à vous glacer les os rien qu'en vous regardant. Pourtant le regard, quoique un peu hautain qu'il lui jeta était tout autre mais Milo n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'interpréter :

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.  
- Lève-toi ! ordonna Byakuya. On rentre !  
- Pour que tu disparaisses dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici ? Jamais de la vie, je veux juste un peu de compagnie… C'n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre non ? Au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
- Byakuya Kuchiki. Je resterai si c'est ce que tu veux, mais sortons d'ici ! Cette musique va me rendre sourd… ou dingue.  
- Tu promets ? demanda le grec d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Tu m'en veux plus ?

Byakuya ressentit cet espoir comme un coup de poignard. Etait-il à ce point désespéré qu'il était venu ici pour se saouler et se trouver une compagnie ? Avait-il eu lui-même si peu de jugeote pour deviner que sa provocation n'était qu'une façon de masquer ce désespoir ?

Légèrement déstabilisé le capitaine de la sixième division lui tendit la main :

- Oui, je te le promets, allez viens maintenant…

Milo se leva, un peu chancelant quand même et Byakuya lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'emmener dehors, prendre un peu l'air frais et s'éloigner de ces enceintes crachant cette musique qui allait vraiment le rendre fou. Mais comment pouvait-on écouter ce genre de choses ?

- C'est abject cette musique, dit-il dès qu'il put parler sans hurler.  
- On croirait entendre Camus, répondit le grec en souriant.  
- Qui ? demanda le shinigami ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu.  
- Camus, mon ami, le chevalier d'or du Verseau…  
- Et il n'aime pas cette musique non plus Camus ? insista Byakuya, comprenant que le jeune homme venait enfin de retrouver un de ses souvenirs perdus. Dis-moi, il est comment physiquement ton ami ?  
- Aussi fier et arrogant que toi… murmura Milo tristement. Mais aussi gentil également… il me manque… lui et tous les autres…  
- Milo…

Une voiture les dépassa en trombe, les klaxonnant et accaparant un instant leur attention, Milo perdit le fil de la conversation, semblant même oublié ce qu'il venait de dire. Les effets de l'alcool, pensa le Shinigami en pressant le pas vers son appartement.

Il déposa délicatement le jeune grec sur son lit et voulut se diriger vers la petite cuisine pour faire du café, une main l'en empêcha en agrippant son poignet :

- Reste Byakuya… s'il te plait… dit Milo les yeux encore embués d'alcool.  
- Je vais juste te faire un café, répondit le shinigami surpris qu'au milieu de ses souvenirs ressurgissant et de ce qu'il avait bu, il ait tout même retenu son nom quand il le lui avait dit.  
- Je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir…  
- Je t'ai promis de rester non ?  
- On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on promet… Camus aussi m'avait promis de ne jamais me trahir et pourtant…  
- Dessine ton ami tant que tu t'en souviens encore, proposa Byakuya en lui mettant son carnet de croquis sur le lit. Je vais nous faire un bon café pendant ce temps

Milo le regarda fixement, capturant un instant ses ébènes dans la profondeur des ses prunelles. Le cœur du shinigami rata un battement et la main du jeune grec sur son poignet lui parut soudain brûlante. Ce dernier lui sourit enfin et le lâcha pour s'emparer du carnet et commencer à dessiner. Byakuya dut faire un violent effort pour s'arracher à la contemplation de l'image que lui offrait le jeune homme :

- Ce Camus, dit-il pour se reprendre en s'activant dans la petite cuisine, c'était ton compagnon ?  
- Non ! se récria aussitôt Milo. Juste mon ami… mon cœur lui…  
- Ton cœur ? demanda Byakuya alors que le sien battait étrangement la chamade.

Milo releva la tête et sourit d'un air rêveur :

- Mon cœur appartient à un autre, même si je ne me souviens pas vraiment à qui, mais je sais aussi qu'il me fallait attendre quelque chose…  
- Tu veux dire…  
- Qu'il ne sait pas, non, le coupa Milo. Il ne sait rien encore… mais quand il sera temps alors…

Byakuya revint alors vers lui, avec deux tasses de café qu'il posa sur la petite table au pied du lit avant de s'y asseoir :

- Alors pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Pourquoi j'ai été là-bas ? sourit le jeune grec en avalant d'un trait son café. Parce ce que je suis un homme et que j'ai des besoins, comme tous les hommes et aussi parce qu'ici, je me sens si seul… tu peux comprendre ça non ? rajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue du shinigami. Toi aussi tu as visiblement des besoins… et ne prétends pas le contraire… j'ai entendu tes gémissements tu sais…  
- Je…

Mais Milo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'empara de ses lèvres. Byakuya eut un geste de recul mais se retrouva bloqué par la main du grec qu'il avait glissé derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de fuir le baiser.

Le shinigami aurait très bien pu s'y soustraire de mille autres façons mais la douceur des lèvres exigeantes eut raison de ses réticences et après quelques instants de vaillante lutte entre sa raison et son corps, il s'y abandonna. Il fut alors surpris de constater que l'agréable frisson qui lui remontait l'échine était une chose qui lui avait manqué.

Le chevalier sentit lui aussi ce même frémissement le parcourir. Et ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool… Le trajet du retour et le café, conjugué à cette étrange force qu'il sentait, tapie au fond lui, avait finis d'en évacuer les dernières traces dans son organisme. Il libéra Byakuya et le regarda tendrement. Une légère rougeur était apparue sur la peau blanche de son invité :

- Tu n'es pas si différent de moi, dit-il en lui souriant. Mais j'aimerais te voir sous ta véritable apparence…  
- Je suis une âme et les humains ordinaires ne voient pas les âmes.  
- Mais je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire, je suis un chevalier d'or d'Athéna ! Et je possède huit sens extrêmement aiguisés, crois-moi.

Le shinigami resta un instant interdit par cette révélation. Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient une légende ! Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que Milo ne lui mentait pas :

- Tu te souviens ?  
- Pas encore de tout mais ça revient progressivement… Mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant Byakuya Kuchiki, montre-toi… tel que tu es vraiment

Le shinigami s'exécuta sans discuter, persuadé maintenant que cette rencontre était en dehors du cours normal du temps. Leurs deux mondes n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer et pourtant… tout shinigami qu'il était, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui était seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Oh bien sûr, depuis quelques temps déjà son cœur avait étrangement émit quelques défaillances qu'il tentait d'ignorer du mieux possible sans y parvenir vraiment. Mais là, difficile de résister au charme dévastateur du jeune chevalier.

Une étrange aura dorée l'entourait maintenant dessinant les contours de son armure comme pour prouver qu'il était bien celui qu'il avait prétendu être, ce qui réveilla le raijetsu du capitaine de la sixième division. Ils s'observèrent un instant, étrangement ému l'un et l'autre par cette rencontre improbable voir impossible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de tristesse sur le visage du grec mais plutôt un sentiment de plénitude intense. Il avait enfin retrouvé son identité, sa mémoire et tout ce qu'il était, Byakuya aurait pu le jurer…

Le shinigami songea soudain qu'ils allaient être repérés par la douzième division avec ce déploiement d'énergie intense de leurs deux forces et il n'avait pas du tout envie que quiconque vienne gâcher ce moment. Le chevalier sembla deviner ses pensées et une bulle dorée se forma autour d'eux, englobant bientôt totalement le petit appartement :

- Qu'est-ce…  
- Mon cosmos nous protégera le temps que nous voudrons, expliqua Milo en s'approchant doucement.  
- Ton… cosmos ? demanda le shinigami surpris par cette force si différente et pourtant aussi puissante que la sienne si ce n'est plus, en regardant autour de lui.

Ses yeux revinrent finalement se poser sur le chevalier qui lui souriait. Son aura s'était finalement éteinte même s'il la sentait toujours présente, la sienne fit de même, il esquissa un sourire à son tour. Milo le prit comme un accord et tacite et franchit les derniers mètres les séparant encore… Lui aussi voulait profiter pleinement de ce moment magique.

Un geste en entraîna un autre, une légère caresse d'une main sur une joue pâle et encore incertaine. Des lèvres hésitantes se posant délicatement sur une bouche entrouverte comme une invite muette, et finalement deux corps se soudant presque brutalement firent basculer les hésitations encore présentes de part et d'autre en un désir intense bien trop longtemps contenu. Il jaillit du fond d'eux-mêmes comme une tempête, balayant sur son passage tout ce qui pouvait encore les retenir.

Ils ne surent jamais comment ils atteignirent le lit, parsemant le sol de leurs vêtements dans une frénésie qu'ils n'auraient pas cru possible quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ils n'étaient non plus idiots et loin d'être inexpérimentés pour ne pas reconnaître un besoin primal et on ne peu plus naturel de leurs deux corps privés d'étreintes depuis bien longtemps. Aussi, laissèrent-ils leurs corps se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains s'égarer pour assouvir cette première et presque sauvage libération dans un grognement rauque de satisfaction de part et d'autre.

Mais ils se respectaient à défaut de s'aimer, cette rencontre, ils voulaient tous deux en profiter, pour des raisons différentes et à la fois similaires. Byakuya pour combler le vide de sa vie de noble bien sous tout rapport et Milo pour se sentir enfin revivre. Deux solitudes qui se trouvaient l'espace d'une nuit. Et puis, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient tous deux intiment convaincus qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance.

Récupérant à peine après cette première fois, Milo entreprit de découvrir le goût de la peau blanche du shinigami, s'égara dans la douceur de la chevelure d'ébène soyeuse avec délice. Byakuya n'était pas en reste, se délectant de la peau cuivrée par le soleil du chevalier, de son odeur musquée et sauvage, indomptée.

Cette fois, ils prirent leur temps, ne précipitant pas les choses, devenant tour à tour bourreau ou victime consentante. Les réserves ancrées chez le shinigami s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure que Milo le torturait délicieusement :

- Milo… non, gémit-il.

Trop tard, le chevalier venait d'engloutir son sexe dans sa bouche chaude et gourmande, il poussa un râle de plaisir. Il se laissa aller un long moment, trop submergé pour réagir. Puis il se dégagea et mit le grec sur le dos, le bloquant sous lui et le surplombant :

- Tu vas me le payer… dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Milo sourit intérieurement mais se laissa volontiers faire à son tour.

Et leurs jeux continuèrent, longtemps, assouvissant leurs désirs et leurs envies, s'essayant à de multiples caresses intimes divinement délicieuses. Ils ne se possédèrent pas, ils se donnèrent, ils partagèrent ensemble les chemins tortueux mais si bons du plaisir, s'égarant dans la luxure du moment. Longuement et passionnément. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps fourbus et comblés à souhait crient grâce.

Alors ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, échangeant encore quelques caresses et baisers pendant que dehors le jour se levait déjà…

Byakuya fut le premier à émergé d'un sommeil ô combien réparateur après cette nuit intense. Les courbatures de son corps étaient bien peu de chose en comparaison des souvenirs. Milo leva un cil, mais se contenta d'essayer de le retenir encore un peu :

- Je vais juste faire du café… le rassura le shinigami en l'embrassant.  
- Hum… grogna le chevalier en ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, tu dois déjà repartir ?  
- Ils vont se poser des questions sinon…  
- Tu reviendras ?  
- Dès que je le pourrais, promis !

Milo ne dit rien de plus et ils déjeunèrent en parlant de leur vie respective, évitant de penser à leur avenir, si incertain. Puis Byakuya prit une douche et partit faire son rapport. Il passa chez lui en arrivant à la Soul Société pour se changer, ses vêtements étant un peu froissés…

Il en sortait tout juste quand Renji vint le prévenir qu'on l'attendait d'urgence au centre de surveillance de la douzième division qui observait en permanence la ville de Karakura. Il vit l'image dès qu'il se retrouva devant l'écran que les shinigamis observaient. Elle arrivait tout droit de l'appartement de Milo. Une étrange aura dorée se trouvait sur l'écran, dissimulant l'ensemble du quartier :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
- Nous l'ignorons, répondit l'un des membres de la division, mais ce même phénomène s'est déjà produit avant qu'il n'arrive.  
- Alors, ils sont venus le chercher… murmura le capitaine de la sixième division pour lui-même avec un étrange pincement au cœur. Je vais sur place, dit-il à voix haute en sortant de la salle.

Il y fut aussi vite que possible, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il allait trouver, rien ! Plus une trace du chevalier, ni même de son passage dans cet appartement jusqu'à son nom disparu de la porte. Il parcourut tout l'appartement dans rien trouver du tout et finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, le même où cette nuit, ils s'étaient aimés passionnément. Une chose attira alors son attention, une très légère lueur dorée venait du tiroir de la petite table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le cahier qu'il avait parcouru, le cahier sur lequel Milo avait transcrit ses émotions et ses souvenirs. Il s'ouvrit à la dernière page :

_Le 10 octobre 2005_

_Byakuya,_

_Quand tu liras ces lignes, j'aurais disparu de ce monde. Les miens sont venus me chercher mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te remercier une dernière fois… et te donner un dernier conseil. _

_Merci, tout d'abord, pour avoir veiller sur moi malgré mon insolence et ma bêtise et enfin pour cette nuit merveilleuse qui restera à jamais dans mon cœur, on m'a affirmé que je n'oublierais pas ce que je viens de vivre !_

_Un conseil ensuite : je sais que, tout comme moi, ton cœur appartient également à quelqu'un…_

Byakuya sursauta mais continua :

_Tu as prononcé un prénom cette nuit qui n'était pas le mien, tu n'as pas dû t'en rendre compte mais écoutes ce conseil : avoues tes sentiments à cette personne, oserais-je dire à cet homme ? ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement un jour… C'était mon plus grand regret et crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour y remédier maintenant ! Alors en souvenir de moi, de cette nuit, et même si pour toi le temps ne compte pas, fais-le ! Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi… _

_En espérant que tu ne m'oublies pas trop vite, moi je garderais un tendre souvenir de toi…_

_Sincèrement à toi_

_Milo _

Le capitaine de la sixième division se leva et glissa le précieux recueil dans son hakama. Il savait d'or et déjà qu'il le garderait précieusement tout au long de sa vie. Et qui sait peut-être un jour pourrait-il partager ce secret avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur ?

Il souriait en quittant le monde des humains, plus heureux qu'il en l'avait été depuis bien longtemps...

- Non Milo, je ne t'oublierai pas…dit-il en prenant la porte le ramenant dans son monde.

**Sanctuaire.**

- Ah, ça y est ! Il se réveille enfin ! entendit le chevalier d'or du Scorpion en reprenant conscience.  
Cette voix ! Par Athéna, il ouvrit les yeux.  
- Camus ! cria-t-il en se redressant dans… son lit ?  
- Calme-toi Milo, sourit le Verseau. C'est bien moi et je suis ravi moi aussi de te revoir parmi nous ! Comment tu te sens ?

Ce dernier se leva si brusquement sans même répondre qu'il surprit le Verseau qui ne put que crier :

- Milo ! Mais…

Le Scorpion ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et laissa le soleil matinal inondé la pièce, son visage et son corps juste vêtu d'un caleçon. Il respira l'air, regarda dehors, les treize temples se profilaient bien à l'horizon, plu loin là-bas les arènes et enfin encore plus la plage et mer. Des bruits d'entraînements lui parvenaient, des cris aussi, ceux des apprentis et des maîtres exigeant l'impossible de leurs ouailles, le ressac des vagues sur les falaises au loin. Son univers, son monde ! Il était de retour parmi les siens. Il respira longuement les odeurs connues, se saoulât des bruits si familiers qui lui avaient tant manqué. Camus l'observait sans rien dire, conscient qu'il avait réellement besoin de se prouver qu'il était bien de retour, même si Shion en le récupérant avait dû lui expliquer l'essentiel :

- Alors je suis bel et bien revenu ? dit-il.  
- Oui Milo, répondit le Verseau. Tu te rappelles quoi ?  
- Notre mort aux enfers et ensuite ce simulacre de vie à une autre époque, presque dans une autre dimension, je dirais… et Shion, apparaissant soudain dans son cosmos si particulier, me disant qu'il venait me chercher pour me ramener et qu'il m'expliquerait plus en détail plus tard… qu'il fallait faire vite…

Trop vite pour qu'il puisse prévenir Byakuya, alors, il lui avait laissé ce souvenir en espérant qu'il le trouve…

- Comme tous ceux qui sont revenus alors. Shion arrive à nous percevoir qu'une fois que nous avons retrouvé notre mémoire et notre cosmos, avant il est impuissant à nous retrouver.  
- Tous ceux ?  
- Oui, tu es le septième chevalier à revenir. Kanon, Angelo, Shaka, Aïoros, Shura et Aphrodite sont encore perdus quelque part ailleurs…  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Shion pense que c'est le prix à payer pour notre résurrection, une épreuve quelconque si tu veux, qu'il nous faut accomplir avant de pouvoir retrouver notre véritable vie afin d'expier nos vies passées.

Une épreuve, mais qu'avait-il accompli là-bas ? se demanda le Scorpion.

- Je dérange peut-être ? s'enquit une voix.  
Milo se retourna d'un bloc. Cette voix…  
- Hyoga ?

Non, ce n'était pas lui, ou pas tout à fait le même, quelque chose avait changé en lui…

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Camus.  
- Bonjour Milo, répondit le Cygne en lui souriant. Ravi de te revoir, et oui c'est bien moi, ne me dis pas que j'ai tant vieilli que tu ne me reconnais plus ?  
- Vieilli…

Mais oui c'était ça, le jeune adolescent s'était transformé en un magnifique jeune homme… et magnifique était un piètre qualificatif pour ce qu'il voyait.

- Il a presque vingt ans aujourd'hui, expliqua Camus. Vois-tu mon ami plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis notre mort…

Milo secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension, ses yeux incapables de se détacher de Hyoga.

- Venez donc déjeuner, dit ce dernier, nous allons tout t'expliquer Milo, enfin le peu que l'on comprend du moins… Mais sois gentil, enfiles quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en se détournant rapidement.

Pas assez néanmoins pour que Milo ne remarque la légère rougeur de ses pommettes. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, ne savait pas ce qui se passait si ce n'est qu'on leur proposait une deuxième chance… mais une chose était certaine, c'est que l'amour de ses rêves n'était pas indifférent à son charme et en plus, il était presque du même âge que lui… hasard ou volonté divine ? En cet instant le chevalier du Scorpion s'en foutait royalement, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir se déclarer. Il s'habilla en repensant à un certain shinigami :

- Byakuya, murmura-t-il en domptant sa chevelure. J'espère que tu trouveras mon message et que tu en tiendras compte… moi, je ne vais plus attendre longtemps… l'avenir es bien trop incertain.

Fin…


End file.
